narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Keta 11: "Pierwszy etap"
Wszyscy zaczęli przechodzić przez drzwi. Sala była ogromna. Podłoga i ściany były zrobione z ciemnych desek. Pomieszczenie miało wysokość piętra, a szerokość wynosiła tyle, że zmieściło się pięć rzędów ławek ciągnących się od wejścia na drugi koniec sali. Miejsca było tyle, że grupa ponad stu osób weszła do środka, a wolnej przestrzeni było jeszcze ponad połowa. Zamiast ściany na końcu, na parterze, znajdywały się wielkie okna, a nad nimi był balkon znajdujący się wewnątrz budynku. Stało na nim pięciu ninja z klanu Hyūga, którzy mieli pilnować uczestników Egzaminu na Chūnina. Oprócz tego, pod nimi ustawiony był drewniany stół. Stał on na lekko podwyższonej części sali, a siedział przy nim Ibiki Morino, członek ANBU odpowiadający za wyciąganie informacji od wrogich shinobi oraz specjalista od tortur. Z sufitu zwisały duże lampy dające ciepłe, pomarańczowe światło, a przy bocznych ścianach były ustawione krzesła, na którym siedzieli ninja z Konohy. Znajdowali się oni mniej więcej co trzecią ławkę i byli ustawieni twarzami do Geninów. Na każdej ławie był już położony test i pióro. Opiekunowie drużyn wyszli z pomieszczenia i w środku zostali już tylko oczekujący na tytuł Chūnina, shinobi. W jednym momencie, po całej sali, rozległ się głos. - Usiądźcie! - krzyknął Ibiki wstając od stołu. Każdy zajął miejsce. Daraian siedział przed Tokyo, a za nim Yugi. Wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością i stresem na przebieg pierwszego etapu. Bali się, że może zostać on przeprowadzony w inny sposób niż znają i obleją egzamin. Rudowłosy spojrzał na kartkę i zauważył test składający się z dziesięciu pytań. Pomyślał, że wszystko idzie w stronę klasyki i wystarczy im umiejętność ściągania. Młody ninja uzgodnił wcześniej razem z Yūji'm plan i miał zamiar wdrążyć go teraz w życie. Kot miał siedzieć na ławce i spoglądać na cudze testy, po czym powinien dać znak Daraianowi. W przypadku gdyby Koci Ninja zaznaczył złą odpowiedź, wtedy jego zwierzęcy towarzysz miałby zasłonić swoją kończyną kartkę. - Jestem Ibiki Morino i będę nadzorował przebieg pierwszego etapu Egzaminu na Chūnina - oznajmił shinobi z bliznami na twarzy. - Każdemu zdającemu przydzielane jest dziesięć punktów. Egzamin składa się z dziesięciu pytań. Za każdą nieprawidłową odpowiedź odjęty zostaje jeden punkt od posiadanej puli punktów. Egzamin jest walką grupową. Wyniki egzaminu podliczane są grupowo, czyli zdają ci, którzy uzyskali wynik równy lub najbliższy maksymalnej ilości punktów, czyli trzydzieści. Wszelkie próby ściągania lub jakiekolwiek podejrzane zachowanie sugerujące ściąganie jest karane odjęciem dwóch punktów od posiadanej puli punktów. Osoba, która przed zakończeniem egzaminu straci wszystkie punkty w wyniku ściągania lub nie odpowie na żadne z pytań prawidłowo i tym samym skończy z wynikiem zero punktów, odpada. W takim przypadku oblewa egzamin nie tylko osoba, która straciła wszystkie punkty, ale również cała grupa, do której ta osoba należy. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie - mówiąc to, w głowach wielu ninja obudził się strach - Dziesiąte pytanie jest sekretne i zadam wam je gdy skończycie test. Ibiki zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż większość podchodzących do egzaminu wie w jaki sposób były przeprowadzane poprzednie egzaminy i wiedział, że wszyscy będą próbowali ściągać. Jego mowa miała nie tyle co wyjaśnić zasady, a stworzyć uczucie zakłopotania w uczestnikach. Wielu sobie teraz zadawało pytania takie jak: "Czy to znaczy, że nie sprawdzają już naszych umiejętności ściągania?", "Czyli nie możemy ściągać?", "To jakiś podstęp? Co mam robić?". Daraian nie przejmował się tym. Wiedział, że musi się trzymać planu do końca i spróbować przejść przez to wszystko. - Zaczynajcie - oznajmił Ibiki. Wzrok wszystkich ninja skierował się w kierunku testów i pióra ruszyły w szalone tango. Członkowie klanu Hyūga, którzy stali na balkonie, obserwowali każdą ławkę. Daraian rozwiązywał zadania jedno po drugim. Tylko jedno mu sprawiło problem co zauważył Yūji. Kot szybko zaczął rozglądać się po cudzych kartkach siedząc na głowie rudowłosego. W końcu zauważył odpowiedź, ale nie wiedział jak ją przekazać Geninowi, ponieważ była ona rozbudowana. Po chwili myślenia wpadł na pewien pomysł. Swoimi łapkami zamknął oczy Daraiana i używając ogona zaczął pisać znaki na szyi Kociego Ninjy, który od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi i po skończeniu zadania, przeszedł do następnego. Tokyo rozwiązywała testy korzystając ze ściąg napisanych wcześniej ołówkiem na swoich paskach przyczepionych do nadgarstków. W momencie kiedy miała problem, wydłużała je i czytała różne wzory i definicje wypisane na taśmach. Yugi w trudnych chwilach wchodził w stan medytacji, który był dla niego codziennością przy treningu Stylu Barwnej Pięści. Reszta drużyn też spisywała się doskonale. Tsuki Chōjū porozumiewał się z Akamim w podobny sposób co Daraian i Yūji, Ying Shiraga wytwarzała lustra, ustawiała je przed twarzą i udawała, że poprawia makijaż, kiedy tak naprawdę spoglądała na kartkę osoby siedzącej za nią, a Jirō Kokoroyomu aktywował Kansōgana i spoglądał w oczy każdej osoby. Drużyna Kuro opierała się głównie na Kurai'u Kokuenie i jego zdolnościach Uwolnienia Mrocznego Dymu. Kiedy nie znał odpowiedzi na dane pytanie, zamykał oczy i teleportował swoje oko na pięć metrów dalej spoglądając na testy innych osób. Oko znajdujące się w powietrzu było otoczone czarnym dymem i kiedy młody genin chciał cofnąć technikę, kula wzrokowa wchodziła do środka dymnego portalu i wracała na swoje miejsce. Kiedy skończył rozwiązywać swój test, wytworzył kolejny ciemny portal takiej wielkości, aby jego dłoń się zmieściła w nim i ponownie zamknął oczy lewą dłonią wykonując pieczęć, a prawą wkładając do dymu. W jednym momencie przed głową Yanga Shiragi pojawiła się gałka oczna i ręka z piórem. Kurai napisał za niego test i to samo zrobił później z Zurabim Kinzoku. Po skończonym teście Ibiki wstał ponownie. - Na pewno słyszeliście już o dziesiątym pytaniu. Mogę się założyć, że wasi starsi koledzy opowiadali wam o nim. Niestety rozczaruję was, nie będzie brzmiało ono tak samo. Tak właściwie to w ogóle go nie będzie - oznajmił i ciągnął dalej. - Tym razem o waszym przejściu dalej zadecyduje test, który napisaliście, a gdybyśmy mieli jakieś wątpliwości, porozmawiamy z wami na osobności. Możecie teraz odpocząć i proszę was o opuszczenie tego pomieszczenia na jakiś czas. Czekajcie na zewnątrz. W przypadku, gdybyśmy chcieli poprosić kogoś z was, zrobi to osoba pilnująca drzwi. Dziękuję. Po chwili, po całej sali rozległ się wiwat Geninów z powodu odwołania pytania dziesiątego. Każdy się go bał z tego powodu, że odpowiedzi mogły być tylko dwie, a nigdy nie było wiadomo, która będzie poprawna. Daraian, Yugi i Tokyo, po wyjściu z pomieszczenia podeszli do Yo i opowiedzieli mu o wszystkim. Teraz czekali z niecierpliwością na wyniki. Po dziesięciu minutach przez drzwi wszedł pewien ninja z papierkiem w ręku. Spojrzał na niego i odczytał trzy imiona. Wyczytane osoby weszły do sali egzaminacyjnej i po krótkim czasie wyszły. Z tego co udało się Drużynie Yo dowiedzieć, zadawano tym geninom różne pytania, ale nie było wiadomo, czy zdali, czy nie. Po kilkunastu kolejnych minutach weszła znowu ta sama osoba i tym razem wśród trzech nazw, znalazło się imię Kuraia. Tajemniczy ninja wydobył się z tłumu uczestników egzaminu i szedł w stronę drzwi. Rudowłosy i on spojrzeli się na siebie. Daraian poczuł chłód jego zimnego wzroku i odwrócił się. Użytkownik Uwolnienia Mrocznego Dymu wszedł do sali, a nasz główny bohater czuł dyskomfort. Minęła w ten sposób godzina i wszyscy zaczynali się powoli nudzić. Yo, Daraian, Tokyo i Yūji nie słuchali już odczytującego imiona ninjy i prawie zasypiali, no z wyjątkiem kota, który był już praktycznie w głębokim śnie. Jedynie Yugi nasłuchiwał tej osoby. - Hej! Daraian - mówił mnich z klanu Komoro, szturchając Kociego Ninję - wołają cię. Rudowłosy, lekko zmęczony, spojrzał na niego, a zaraz na shinobiego stojącego przy drzwiach. Teraz wytrzeszczył oczy, wstał szybko i ruszył do wejścia. Gdy wszedł do sali, zauważył tam tylko Ibikiego i piątą Hokage - Tsunade, siedzących przy stole na wzniesionej części. - Usiądź Daraianie - oznajmiła uprzejmie Ślimacza Księżniczka. - Nie masz się czego bać. Po prostu chcemy ci zadać parę pytań. Usiądź proszę - powiedziała wskazując na krzesło. Znajdowało się one przed stołem. Genin usiadł - A więc to ty jesteś Daraian Keta, tak? - Tak, pani - odpowiedział rudowłosy, który bał się, że zrobi lub powie jakąś głupotę przy tak ważnej osobie. - Słyszałam, że udało ci się odnaleźć twój klan. Podobno pomógł ci w tym daimyō Wioski Kety. Czy to prawda? - Owszem - odpowiadał Daraian stresując się. - Chciałam cię zapytać o jedną rzecz - ciągnęła dalej Tsunade łapiąc w swoje dłonie kartkę, na której znajdywały się dane Kociego Ninjy. - Czy odnalazłeś swoją własną drogę ninja? - Myślę, że odnalazłem - skinął głową w dół. - I jak ona brzmi? - zapytała Hokage wpatrując się w młodego ninję. Daraian zamknął oczy i przed jego oczami zaczęły biegać sceny z jego życia. Przypomniał sobie Kimiko, Akademię Ninja, Yo, Yugiego, Tokyo, Yūji'ego i wielu innych. W jednym momencie podniósł głowę, otworzył oczy i odpowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Przyjaźń. Drzwi zamknęły się. Cała drużyna patrzyła teraz na Daraiana zmierzającego w ich stronę. Gdy opowiedział im o tym, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. - Jesteśmy grupą przyjaciół, prawda? - zapytał Yugi nieśmiele podnosząc wzrok na resztę. - Owszem, jesteśmy Yugi - odpowiedział Yo uśmiechając się do genina i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Po namowie sensei'a wszyscy oprócz Yūji'ego zatoczyli koło i złączyli swoje dłonie. - Yūji - powiedział stanowczo Daraian kierując swój wzrok na kota. - Jeju ja też należę do waszej paczki? - zapytało zwierzę wytrzeszczając swoje oczy ze wzruszenia. - Jak najbardziej należysz - odpowiedział przyjaźnie Yo. Teraz nawet Yūji położył swoją rudą łapkę na dłoniach ninja. Każdy wiedział, że są od teraz jedną rodziną i zawsze muszą trzymać się razem. - Czy ty płaczesz? - skierował swoje pytanie Daraian do kota. - Nieee... je tylko ćwiczę nowe genjutsu i... chyba udało mi się wykorzystać je na was. Stąd ten efekt po prostu - mówił zakłopotany Yūji. Wszyscy po tych słowach zaczęli się śmiać. - Dobra idę spać. Uwielbiam spać - oznajmiła Tokyo, kładąc się pod ścianą, przedtem formując z pasków poduszkę, do której się wtuliła. Minęła kolejna godzina i wszyscy zostali zaproszeni do sali. Ibiki zaczął wyczytywać listę osób które zdały. Znajdowali się na niej m.in.: Daraian Keta, Yugi Ken, Tokyo Tēpu, Tsuki Chōjū, Jirō Kokoroyomu, Ying Shiraga, Yang Shiraga, Zurabi Kinzoku i Kurai Kokuen. Rudowłosego, po usłyszeniu ostatniej nazwy, opanował lęk. Wiedział, że osoba ta nie będzie mu obojętna w trakcie trwania Egzaminu na Chūnina. Wiedział to. Kategoria:Opowiadanie